


Inevitable

by preblematic



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Glasses, Growing Up, M/M, and only brief mentions of sexual encounters, i'm so proud of myself, this contains no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preblematic/pseuds/preblematic
Summary: Gerard's been dealing with Mikey's eyes for a long time.





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: "waycest, glasses"

   “They look good on you,” Gerard said, and he meant it. Mikey was maybe a little too young for how much he meant it, in fact. Gerard was maybe a little too young to mean it that much.

    Mikey beamed up at him, tilting his head back to see through the glasses he had perched at the end of his nose. “I can read the street signs!” He had never been able to do that before, and he spent the rest of the car ride home from the optometrist reading every street name, license plate, and business sign that he could. Their mom said she regretted getting them, but Gerard felt happiness swell in his chest at how excited Mikey was.  
—- 

  The first time Gerard got down on his knees for someone he was sixteen. The boy had brown hair and glasses. Gerard thought nothing of it, learned that he really likes to suck dick. A few months later he found out that he really likes to eat pussy, too. She was taller than him and had cateye glasses to help with her farsightedness. These were things he took note of. Years later, he’ll look back and think that, just maybe, this whole thing was inevitable.

—-

    “Gee!” Mikey called from the bathroom. Gerard groaned and used a spare pencil to mark his place in the comic he’d been reading. He had stood up and started walking down the hall before Mikey even finished saying,“ I can’t find my glasses.”

    He was fourteen fucking years old, and he knew how expensive those things are. Gerard thought he should be more careful with them.

    Mikey was naked when Gerard opened the door to the bathroom. A cloud of steam engulfed the older sibling, and when it cleared, Gerard saw Mikey standing with a towel draped over his shoulders, squinting down at the floor. “Didn’t wanna move,” he explained.

    Gerard nodded, though he wasn’t sure if Mikey could see him. More than a few times Mikey’s ended up going blind for a few months or wearing a prescription back because he lost his glasses then stepped on them. At least he’s learning.

    Even with Gerard’s 20/20 vision, it was a few moments before spotted the black frames of Mikey’s glasses. They had fallen to the floor between the hamper and the sink vanity. “There they are.” He fished them out and wiped them down with his shirt. When he turned around, Mikey had taken a step closer.

    Their faces were a scant few inches apart, and Mikey was still squinting. Gerard could feel the heat radiating off of his freshly showered body. He smelled like the floral shampoo that he vehemently denied using, and he had a zit on his lip right under his nose, and his eyelashes were so thick. Gerard had never noticed behind the glasses.

    “Uh.” Mikey’s eyes dipped down to Gerard’s mouth at the sound. “Here.” Gerard gently slid the glasses on over Mikey’s ears, slowly pressed them up the bridge of his nose.

    Mikey blinked, focusing his eyes on Gerard’s face. “Thanks,” he said. Gerard lowered his hand, and his fingers brushed against the soft, warm, wet skin of Mikey’s arm. 

  “You’re welcome,” Gerard says. “Uh.” He looks down, but that gives him an eyeful of Mikey’s soft dick. He looks at the wall instead. “Well, I’m halfway through the new issue so.” He jerks his thumb back out the doorway, doesn’t bother waiting for a response before he turns tail and leaves.

—-

     The house phone rang at half past one in the morning. Gerard was inclined to ignore it. It seemed like his mom was of the same opinion, because it rang for a full minute before whoever was on the other end gave up. Probably a wrong number. Gerard rolled over and settled down to sleep again.

    No more than forty five seconds passed before the ringing started again. Gerard pulled a pillow over his head and let it go to voicemail again. The third time the incessant ringing filled the house, Gerard screamed into the pillow he was lying on then flung himself out if bed.

    “Guess that’s my job then!” he called out to the house at large, stomping up the stairs. He slammed the door open and plodded over to the ringing phone attached to the wall. “The fuck do you want?”

    “Gee? Oh, thank god. Mom’s gonna kill me.”

    Gerard paused the fist he was rubbing over his eye and blinked. “Mikes?” he asked, dumbfounded, into the receiver.

    “I lost my glasses,” Mikey said. “Well, I–they flew off in a pit, and they stopped so we could look for them but it was kinda too late?” Gerard stared at the chipped paint above the kitchen sink and wondered how he made it to adulthood if these are the genes he shares. “I was wondering if you could, maybe, come get me? I don’t think I can get home from here like this.”

    “Fuck, yeah, I guess,” Gerard said, slowly pounding his forehead into the wall. “Wait, where are you?”

    “New York.”

    “Mikey, you dumbass,” Gerard said. “You went to New York city alone, at night, probably with a fake ID, and didn’t fucking tell anyone?” His voice gets louder as he goes on.

    “I didn’t–yeah. Okay, yeah, I did. Makes me sound dumb when you say it like that.”

    Gerard rubbed at the bridge of his nose to stave off the headache forming. “Just tell me where you are.” Mikey rattled off a street name and what was next to him. “Yeah, yeah, I’ve been there. I gotta get dressed. Don’t fucking get killed; I’m on my way.”

    “Thanks.” There was a few seconds of silence before Mikey added,” Love you, Gee.”

    Gerard sighed, tried to fight the smile forming. Mikey was an annoying little shit, but goddamnit he was Gerard’s favorite little brother. “Love you too, Mikes,” he says back.

—-

    “Fuck, c’mere.” Gerard fisted his hand in Mikey’s shirt and dragged him forward, closer to him. “C’mere, Mikes.” Gerard used his free hand to cup the jawline Mikey had been growing into since ninth grade.

    Mikey looked down at him. His brilliant hazel eyes met Gerard’s own through the shield of his glasses. Gerard thought that, yeah, this really had been inevitable, right before he dragged Mikey down to crush their lips together.


End file.
